Alice in the Country of Hearts OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Just some random OCs for all the guys in the Country of Hearts for Alice to be friends with. First Alice in Country of Hearts fanfic. Be nice. Enjoy the collection. And there is a poll up to vote. They'll be putting one up everyday so make sure you say who you like best or I'll pick one at random.
1. Intro

Just some random OCs for all the guys in the Country of Hearts for Alice to be friends with.

First Alice in Country of Hearts fanfic. Be nice.

Enjoy the collection. And there is a poll up to vote. They'll be putting one up everyday so make sure you say who you like best or I'll pick one at random.

Rosa (Catnip)- Rosa is a child who lived with a cat lady, who also happened to be here crazy mother. Then her father takes her away and after 10 years she runs away and finds herself in Wonderland. Meeting the cheeky and sneaky Cheshire cat, Boris.

Ami- Ami is a blue hair girl with shy personality but can pack a punch. She's known as a boxer, but also a gamer. Both her parents work all the time so she never sees them. When she loses everything because her parents bet all they had including her, she wants to die and attempts to drown herself. But a White Rabbit saves her life and proves there's no need to give up when you can fight.

Alicia- She just so happens to be the little sister of Alice's ex-boyfriend and a close friend to Alice. Alicia is well mannered and trained, but she's slightly spoiled. When getting sucked into Wonderland, and becoming a maid in the Hatter House hold, she sees things in a whole new light.

Ruby- Ruby isn't the smartest person in her school. But she isn't one to give up that easily. Just scraping her high school graduation she get's into med school, but fails right off the bat and is accused of plagiarism. Sending her into a deep depression, she lands in Wonderland where she meets a boy in red and is more "Dummer" then she claims to me.

Peridot- Peridot loves life. But when her so called best friend takes away her lover, she runs into the road and get's hit by a car, but she ends up in Wonderland thinking she's dead. Dee shows up to explain that she's in a coma and only if she wants to, she can wake up.

Rai- Rai is a holy child who's been raised in the best way. But her parents show their true colors when her first real friend that wasn't in a church, get's killed in front of her. She calls the police on them and runs out of town. walking into Wonderland and finding a Hare.

Astar- She is the daughter of the greatest hero's of Japan, the Shinsingumi. But after the war, she never ages. She left as a child to play in Wonderland and became the Butterfly queen. But on returning, her family was gone. She couldn't return to Wonderland for many years. When she finally makes it, she crosses paths with Nightmare, who ruins all her kingdom and claims she's still the same child she was. And she must prove him wrong and Alice is her key.

Elizabeth/Emerald- In the real world, Elizabeth is a close and best friend to the Liddell family and Alice. But in wonderland, she's known to all, and the queen of hearts and diamonds, she is princess Emerald. The future queen of nature, meaning she will rule over all the land including both kingdoms in all worlds. She has a soft spot for animals which is why she get's along and trusts Sidney the most of all the people.

Glass- Every circus master needs a right hand person. And Glass just so happens to be just that for the great Joker. She was born into Wonderland but didn't grow up in it. She grew in Alice world before falling down a hole, and found her real home. She's very powerful with words rather then a weapon. But she also knows how to defend herself and black mail others for favors in any case. But for Joker, SHE does things for HIM. Only to annoy him to be honest.

Ally- Ally is the best and strongest fighter in Wonderland. Unlike Alice, she isn't telling others to not kill. She encourages it. While she is very much like Ace, the Naive Prince of Hearts, she hates him, the king and queen, and even Blood. She would rather die then ever associate with the likes of the royals. But since Ace won't leave poor Alice alone, Ally will have to step in and keep Ace hands off the Great Alice.

Mina- Mina was never out of the house due to her fear of other people. She had many anxiety or panic attacks when she was young that her parents never let her leave. Not like she ever wanted to. But reading books, she wanted to see the world. Getting sent to Wonderland, she meets one person who can give her the whole world.

Pink- Persia or Pink, is a girl from Germany and happens to be an assistant and planner to the King of the Nazi's Hitler. She ended killing him, being a jew herself, but instead of her taking the blame, she was pulled from her own time into Wonderland as punishment to live with the "Lizard" of the land and be an assassin to the queen of Hearts.

Paige- Paige was always the quiet on of her family of 12. She is the youngest of all her brothers and sisters and no one really cares. Her father let his own wife walk all over him after she was born to protect her. But after her death, she basically was Cinderella, but in a not so pleasant way. Her sisters beat her while her brothers...You know. But when she escapes from a fire in her house, a little mouse, saves her life, and takes her to live in Wonderland.

Momo- Time was never on her side. Being a dying child, Momo was living in a hospital most of her life. But in her "dreams" Julius comes to play with her and give her a chance to live the life she deserves.

Ginni- Ginni (Genny), is always bringing death wherever she goes. She lost her mother when she gave birth to her, a year later, her father died. Then she lived with many other members of her family. She didn't have anyone else left. She killed them all. She stays by the graves of her family, almost like a ghost. But one person seems to think differently about her, and he's one creepy man. But has a tattoo of a Dodo on his back.


	2. Peter White x Ami

Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Diamond/Joker.

Peter White x Ami

Ami sat drinking her green tea at the table inside the basement of the house she was staying in.

Just outside the Queen of Hearts gardens.

Ami was more relived about not living her life.

Her parents sold her and everything else to a man, in a poker game. How lame.

But she wouldn't let her parents give her away. Running away wasn't her thing. So when she tried to drown herself in her own bathtub...

"Come with me." Spoke a voice. "You can live free. Just don't kill yourself."

She listened, taking the hand that was being held out to her.

And finding herself in...Wonderland.

"Hello my dear Ami." Bowed a man. Ami turned to see Peter White. "Hello Peter. I wondered when you'd be back." Ami spoke in her well mannered tone.

"Well, it took longer then expected. Alice isn't the best person to get along with." Peter said placing his hat on the table.

"I'm sure. I only wished I get the chance to meet her. You seem to be very fond of her." Ami says.

Peter just smiles. "She's...special."

"Anyway, how was the queen?" Ami asks. Seeing he doesn't want to talk about Alice much. But he's always this happy after seeing her.

"She's excellent. As always. She and the king are going away for a few days. And I could finally sneak you into the library and you can read all those books you told me about." Peter said.

Ami told Peter of her old fairy tales she remembered as a child and always wanted to know more books like them. With the big library in the castle, she just might have her chance.

"Why thank you. You could get into trouble." Ami said.

"Anything to see your smile." Peter smiled at her.

Ami grins. "As long as your here talking with me, I will always be smiling." She told him.

"I'm glad." Peter said. "That I found you before you did your worst." He sounded more serious.

"Peter. I'm glad you came and saved me. I don't know if I could go through it." Ami said.

Peter smiled, taking her hand. "Always my little fighter. You and Alice both have that fire deep inside. That's what I love about you." He told her.

Fire? Love? "Peter. Your sounding a little..." What were the words she could use to describe how Peter was acting? Not crazy. But this is Wonderland.

"Crazy? Insane?" Peter guessed.

"No. So, mature." Was that it? "It's like your not quiet you. Something changed inside you." She explained.

Peter kissed her hand. "I'm the same white rabbit that pulled you away from your future of misery." He said.

Ami blushed a little. "Thank you, Peter." She said. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

The look in his eye through his glasses made Ami a little nervous, but then again, Peter loved to play games with her as well as Alice.

A few days later, Vivaldi and the king left, leaving Peter alone. And he brought her to the library.

"This is amazing!" Ami shouted looking around her. There were weapons all hung on the walls, maybe as protection for whoever is in here.

At least she could read.

Grabbing a few books, Ami found many of them and later, a sleeping rabbit man in the chair.

"Peter." She slightly shook him. He groaned.

"Guess I'll find another chair." But Ami was pulled into Peter's lap. He was grinning but didn't open his eyes.

"Alright then. I'll read here." Ami sighed. Peter was always the cuddling type. Even when she first started sleeping here, he would find a way into her room.

He never tried anything, but still, it made her more nervous thinking about it.

Shaking her head she began to read.

Some of these tales were the same but a few had different versions of it.

It was like seeing things differently or in a new light.

Kinda like how she felt the first time she realized, she was jealous of Alice. Always causing trouble for Peter and him leaving her all day every day.

If only he would leave her to someone else. And she could have her very own fairy tale.

"Why do you sound sad?" Peter asked.

Ami was startled by his voice in her ear, but remembered she's in his lap. "Sorry. My mind was thinking about how nice all these princesses have it. They have something terrible happen, they are trapped with some man in their life, and fall in love. And live happily ever after." She explained. "Guess I feel a little envious."

"Why is that?" Peter asked his arms around her waste.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll ever have that. A prince to come in and-"

"Are you sure? I came to save you. I may not be a prince like Blood. But, I am here for you." Peter said.

"A prince needs to save her from..." Thinking back. Ami was saved from danger before she had all the suffering. And she was challenged to live in Wonderland, with Peter.

"Did you know about..."

"Yes. Your dream to be swept off your feet. I did know. It's what drew me to you Ami. It's how I found you, my little rabbit." He said.

Ami giggled. It was funny how he called her his little rabbit. "his" little rabbit.

"You-"

Peter did the one thing she wished for, for so long. He kissed her.

Ami didn't fight him off. She turned around so she was facing him and gave him the okay to kiss her more.

It was more sweet then all the sugar in her tea could ever have. Ami should have been fighting for Peter. How did she not know, he already saved her and she didn't have to do any fighting. He was hers and she was his.

Pulling away to get air, Ami couldn't help but smile. "I love you Peter." She said breathless.

Peter smiled, taking his glasses off. "And I love you, my little fighter." He said.

Kissing her once again, she found herself being lifted then being laid out on the couch in the room. No one was around, they had the whole place to themselves.

Peter didn't waste anytime and Ami was just fine with that. She was just going to enjoy this, even if it might be a dream.


	3. Elliot March x Rai

Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Diamond/Joker

Elliot Hare x Rai

Rai had the gun pointed at her by one of the queens card goons.

Who knew the queen had a short temper.

Not Rai. She didn't follow anyone but her Lord. No way was she following a crazy queen just because she was in "her" land.

"Care to say that again?!" Asked the goon.

Rai looked over at the others holding a poor beat up Elliot to his knees.

Where was Alice?

"Your queen can go and screw off! Because I'm mot following her lead. I have my own Lord that I follow. And I WILL even if I'm in a different world." She spat.

The goon glared and growled. "You will PAY for that!" He shouted.

Rai closed her eyes and prayed. Knowing she will be protected.

But when hearing the sound of gun fire, she didn't feel pain.

Opening her eyes to the worst, they shot Elliot instead.

He bleed form his gut. Rai went wide eyed. Why" Why did they do this? Why had they done this to her?

Why couldn't they have shot her?

"Elliot!" She shouted running to him.

Getting blood on her hands trying to stop it from getting worse.

"Now, you will obey. Or will kill him and then you." The goon said.

Rai glared angrily at them. How dare they! "I will never! I stick to my heart! Not even death will get me to change!" She yelled at them.

"Then, you both die." The gun was pointed back at her and Elliot again.

But then another gun clicked.

"Don't even think about it." It was Blood. The queens rogue brother. He refused the throne which is how his sister was the queen. Queen Vivaldi Heart.

She changed her name when she married the king.

"What?"

"Elliot is MY personal guard. So, I think, if you kill him, I'll have to tell my sister about your treachery to me, and your disloyalty to her." Blood was good.

But it was too late. Alice showed up with the king and queen.

"What on earth is this?! Why is he bleeding? Blood!" The queen was furious.

"Please." Rai begged her. "Heal him."

She looked at Rai. "I heard what you said. You'll follow what your heart tells you. I understand that. As long as my brother, keeps his eye on you, I'll let you pass." The queen spoke. "GUARDS! OFF WITH THEM!" She ordered.

The three goons were taken away and Elliot was taken to get healed up.

I went with Alice back to Blood's house.

I went right to my room for rest then was brought food.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked.

How was I doing? I didn't even know.

"I never thought, my own beliefs would get someone killed. Not again." Rai said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I made one other friend. And he was amazing. He showed me more of the world then my own parents would allow me to. Then, I found out, he wasn't like me. He wasn't... "Pure" as my father put it. And they forbid me from seeing him ever. Even tried to lock me up in my room. But I left." Rai explained.

Remembering that day, the day everything, changed forever. And how she found herself here. With Elliot.

"I came home from a party. And I was on the phone. I open the door. And my parents, are covered in blood. They don't see me right away. But I see, they are using their swords and axes, and killing, my best friend. My only friend. I hung up, ran out the door, and called the police. I told them what I saw. And I only stayed long enough to hear about what happened."

"What? How could your parents do such a thing!" Alice shouted.

Rai laughed. Tears in her eyes. "I was being myself, and they didn't like that. My father was being a puppet to my mother. She was controlling him and he controlled me. So, in the end, they assumed I was dead too. I didn't stay for the funeral. I ran out of town, praying I find my way. Then, I see a light, then Elliot standing there. I thought this was my chance to start over. MY life anew." Rai explained. More tears falling.

Alice hugged Rai.

"I can't lose him. I can't. I won't live if he isn't with me." Rai cried out.

Alice held her tight. Knowing she was hurting and in pain.

Alice looked up to see Blood standing there. He heard her story. He painful past. And why she stuck to Elliot so much. Why he saved her from being killed by him when thy first met.

It wasn't her being some sort of witch, as Blood claimed. It was because, like Alice, she was meant to be here.

In a few days, Rai was allowed to see him. He was healed for sure, but was still in need of rest till fully moving back to the Mad Hatter manor.

"You really are strong." the queen said.

"Thank you."

"That about you, your...beliefs, it's more envious then what I want. I'm sorry I put you in this mess. Alice told me that you were a lost sheep. But also a runaway. I didn't know of what, but your heart was blocked by something. And I couldn't reach it. Normally I know how to read people's hearts. Yours, I couldn't. And I wanted that. I'm sorry." She spoke.

Rai nodded and bowed to her. "Thank you. For saving him. And understanding me." She said.

Viv scoffed. "Whatever. I don't want to lose my brother's trust. Your lucky right now."

"Maybe. If you want, we could have tea. And...I'll open my heart and past, to you." Rai said.

The queen stared at her for a while. Then nodded and left the room.

Rai sat in a chair as Elliot woke up.

"Hey sweet-tart." She spoke with a choke in the back of her throat and tears in her eyes.

Elliot smiled reaching up to touch her cheek. "Your alive. And so am I. Shortcake." He said to her.

Rai laughed at her hated but loved nickname.

"I really don't like being called that." She said.

"Please. I love calling you that."

Sure Rai was a little short compared to everyone. Including the twins. But still..."I still love you. You know that." Elliot said.

Rai was shocked he even said that. He's never said he loved her before. At least not in a serious way...or was he?

"You love me?"

"Of course. Why else would I protect you." He smiled.

Rai couldn't believe it. "Oh Elliot." She must love him too. But after her last friend...

"I'll wait for you. As long as it takes." Elliot said.

He understood her so well. Besides, it was time for Rai to move on.

"Thank you Elliot. I'll make my way to you very soon." She said kissing his forehead.


	4. ElizabethEmerald x Sidney Black

Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Diamond/Joker.

Elizabeth/Emerald x Sidney

Elizabeth got off her horse after a ride out in the fields of grass and flowers.

"Thank you Lucky." She said patting the horse and headed to the house.

"Elizabeth. How wonderful. We're having tea right this moment. Care to join?" Lady Liddell offered her.

Her oldest was reading a book and Alice was sipping her tea while listening to her other sister talk about suitors.

"Of course. Thank you." Elizabeth bowed then took a seat.

"I'll have someone bring you some green tea." Said Alice's mother. This was back a long time ago. Before Alice was to come to the country of hearts.

Elizabeth was the quiet, perfect, and charming lady. But she was also honest and always got her way.

She was fourteen when she took over her parents fortune. All their hard earned money was now hers.

Her parents died by a killer when she was that age. She wasn't afraid of the man who had her at gun point. But someone else came to her rescue. And she's called herself this even before she saw him.

The Black Rabbit.

She got that title tattooed on her back as well when she turned 16 later.

"So, the black rabbit is here." Alice's older sister dropped her book to notice her there." Of course." She said sipping her tea as it came to her.

"Well, your welcome here." Alice was the only one who was really nice to her. While her mother was pleasant from time to time, her sisters were...bearable.

"Your mother already said this. You should pay more attention to your surrounding if to be a lady." She said.

Alice's sisters both didn't like her very much but put up with her as she did them. Best she can anyway.

"How are you? Finding a man to merry yet?" Alice mother asks.

"No. Alice and I are only 16 you know. I'm planning on waiting for a few more years before that happens. I have some time before I need a man. Not like I need one anyway." She mumbled that last bit.

"I see. Well, he have Alice's pick out and he's a charmer. And the most popular man in all England."

"I see." Elizabeth has heard of the man she's referring to. And he was a fine man. But for Alice, not in a million years.

"I have a few friends I'm planning on meeting for a trip. I may be gone awhile." She told them.

"Again?" Alice sisters ask.

"Girls. Thank you for informing me. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Is there a man there you like?" Alice asks. "Is that why you hold off being married all the time?"

"Alice!" Her mother shouts.

"Lady Liddell." Elizabeth raises her hand. "It's fine. Please no shouting." She says.

"No Alice. But I have a close friend up there I've come to know over these three years since my parents death. It's more like my therapist appointment if you must." She tells her.

"I see. You really are a black rabbit. All your secrets and difference." Alice says. But she also smiles.

Alice enjoyed being friends with her even if she was not like other girls.

Elizabeth finishes her tea then heads off on her horse. "Let's go Lucky." She whispers. And her horse takes off.

In a flash, she's in her own world. Her kingdom.

The Emerald Kingdom of earth's mountains.

"Queen Emerald. Welcome back. How was your trip?" asked a maid.

"Fine. It's nice to get away from time to time to visit my home memories." She said.

Yes, what you saw was a memory. That was the day before she even found herself here. In wonderland.

Turns out, she is a princess. Her parents were originally from here. But they gave up all this to have a normal life. By normal, ruining regular lives.

Now, Elizabeth is Emerald, the queen of nature and ruler over all of heart, clover, diamond and joker. (And Spade whenever that comes out.)

"Thank you. Lucky needs his apples." She told the maid.

She made her way to her throne room and had a seat.

"You've returned." Spoke a voice. Emerald smiled. "Sidney. My, the black rabbit knows all about my trips and now has found the schedule I have for them and can come and catch me for my lessons." She said.

The black rabbit reminds her of how she was. Always wanting to be perfect.

"Well, we could skip today's lesson." He whispered.

Emerald was one thing, an animal lover. But the best part, Sidney was her favorite and also a human man.

"You, Peter, and Eliot. Why do you rabbits and hares have such dirty minds? More then the queen of hearts pet, Boris and Hatter." She said.

Sidney gave her a kiss on her nose. "Only you know that answer." He said. "Now, history."

Emerald laughed. He loved to tease her. Mostly because she was also known as the "sexy queen" of Wonderland. Black Rabbit in real world, Sexy Queen in this one.

"I have some jewels for getting some new tools for your help. Prime minister." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. A black board and green chalk. I also and working on getting black paper so you don't keep stressing over the white around here. I do try to make everyone happy. And your the most trusted friend I have here." She told him.

Sidney smiled. "Thank you. You know how white get's me in the worst of my moods." He says. "But I can put up with it for you my queen." He bowed.

Emerald stood up and walked over to him. "Sid. I know you and Alice...don't get along. But for my sake-"

"I know. I'm fine with you two. As long as your happy, I can be happy too." He smiled.

Emerald placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you Sidney Black." She kisses him real quick then takes her seat back on the throne.

Sidney smiled and nodded. Continuing the lesson.

One thing Emerald loved about Wonderland, she got everything her way. She wasn't spoiled. She made real friends. And she was the one in charge telling people what to do. Not the other way around.


	5. Momo x Julius Monrey

Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Diamond/Joker.

Julius Monrey x Momo

Reading a book was what she was doing over the last few...well, she actually didn't know what time it was.

"Momo." Spoke was her hero. Julius.

"Hello Time Master." She called him that because he came to her in the hospital. Claiming he has been watching her for sometime now and wants to give her a chance to live.

"You don't have to call me that." He said.

"But I do. You are the keeper of time and the master of me." She said.

He turned away from her. "I'm not. I gave you a chance to live. And you choose to stay here with me. Why? I have told everyone in Wonderland that you are no threat and that if you die they will face massive consequences with me and their fate. Yet, you are still here." He said.

Momo had thought about going out into the world of Wonderland. She even has for a little with Alice up at the Queen's house. There was no way it was a castle. But she still prefers to be here with Julius.

"Because, I don't want to be alone." She said. "I know you saved me. But with time still passing in my world, my family could be old or dead. And I know, you are the only one who works here. I guess, I choose to stay here because I feel that we are the same." She said to him.

"Hello!"

Julius rolled his eyes knowing who that was.

"Joker. What a surprise. Is it time for tea?" Momo asked. Joker normally leaves them alone as long as her gets to have his fun. While Momo is still in the mind of a child, for the most part, she loves her tea parties and Joker thinks it's really interesting and it frustrates Julius cause he never joins and it's Joker and Momo.

You can't help but tease everyone in Wonderland can you Joker.

"I came a day early, but the reason I'm here, is because I wanted to talk to Julius." Joker said.

"Oh. Alright. I'll head to my room then." Momo said standing up and bowing. "What book is this?" Joker asked.

"Robin Hood. Julius says he's a hero who steals from the rich to help the poor." She said.

"Sounds like Julius here. He's the Robin Hood in the story." Joker...joked?

"Funny. I guess he is since, he saved me." Momo said. "Have fun." She said hurrying to her room. But she didn't close the door all the way, so she heard their conversation.

"What do you want Joker?"

"Julius and Momo. Are you enjoying her time with you, "master?"

"Joker!"

"Chill. The Queen is concerned with her staying here the whole time and not exploring the place. Even Blood is concerned and he's got Alice living and working for him." Joker said.

Julius sighed. "She likes staying here with me, for some reason. She believes we are the same. I'm alone up here, and she was pretty much alone in that hospital, and her parents are old or dead by now." Julius explained.

"Well, you might want to, tell her she can't stay here her whole other life." Joker said.

"Why not? It's her choice."

"Julius. Do you really not think everyone knows? The only reason you saved her is because she looks like the misses. Your once beloved."

"Joker! Shut up before I kill you in SECONDS!" Julius shouted.

Momo gasped. That was the only reason? She thought he cared about her. But only because...then way was he so nice and kind to her. Like she wasn't who he's claiming?

"Get out Joker." Julius snapped.

Joker did just that. "Remember what I said." And was gone.

Momo came back down after a few minutes of Joker leaving and Julius was...stressed. "Is there something I can help with? I can make some tea. Or bake some-"

"Momo. I'm fine. Thank you but-"

"Who was she?" She dared to ask. "Your once...beloved."

Julius sighed. She overheard them. He turned to face her, her face pale yet a pink glow came, like she was a fairy princess. "She was...to be my future wife. Cami. That's what I called her. She lived with Blood for some time before I took her away from there. Blood came and tried to take her back, his gun went off and, she died in my arms. Blood was young at the time and didn't know better." Julius said.

"Then, you saw me?" Momo asked.

"Yes. I talked to you, thinking you only looked like her. But, as I got to know you, you and Cami were very much alike. I have tried not to keep you here all to myself, but yet you choose to stay here and, I don't know what to think." Julius turned away from her.

Momo took his hand. "If that's what you see-"

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close so they saw eye to eye. "You aren't my once beloved. You aren't Cami. You are Momo. And no matter what anyone says, that's all I see. A young girl named Momo." Julius said in a calm voice.

Momo was under ten when she first came here. Now, she's 13 and still growing. Her mind may be still a child, however, being with the time master, her mind will grow all on it's own. "Alright. Thank you for telling me." She said.

Julius let her go and stood up straight. "Good. Now, why don't you go and finish your book." He said.

Momo was going to, but she reached up on her toes, grabbed his arm to pull him down a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for saving me. I can and will never say it enough." She said before heading to her chair.

Julius blushed watching her walk over there and went back to work. He smiled inside, knowing that this might end badly for him.


	6. Ace x Ally

Unforgivable

(Ally pov.)

I walked around the huge dance floor, waiting for him to show, but there wasn't any sign of him.

This idea of a masked ball, was great for Alice, but bad for me, as I told her, promised her, that I'd take out Ace so he'd never bother her again.

Ever since I was found here, like Alice, I wanted to change things. Unlike me Alice still has faith.

But me, I gave that up many years ago. Call me old fashioned if you wish, but a gun,, is too quick.

"You've got a pretty neck there."

I pulled out my sword a little as I turned and saw the man speaking to me in this crowd.

He saw it too and backed off like a coward.

I tried and failed over and over, I saw people die, by the hands of the Hearts family.

I vowed, to wield the sword, and kill every last one of them.

Blood I'd save for last, but I wished to kill Ace, the so called "prince" first, as he's the worst on of the whole family.

Blood keeps out of everything, but he's the queen's brother. I wasn't letting him get away that easy.

"You are on point." I knew that voice. I turn sharp, but he catches me in a hold. He then started to dance.

"Relax. We don't want to make a scene now, do we?" Ace was a smooth person, but for me, I never fell for his tricks.

I played along for the moment, as I couldn't reach my sword. He seemed to know me.

"Come no, I thought you wouldn't be using any weapon. Trying to kill me?"

Did he think I was Alice? "You are nothing more, then a monster." I mumbled.

"A monster? Ha. Come now pretty princess, you really think I'd be cruel enough to kill you, my dear, you think that low of me. I'm hurt."

Yes, he thinks I'm Alice.

"You tried to kill your own uncle and Boris. You've even gotten the twins to kill for you."

"Yes, but the queen's little rabbit servent, keeps getting in my way." He sounded angry, but not in his voice. Only in his eyes. Which was all I could tell, but I KNEW it was him.

"You dance beautifully." He said to me. I smiled. I had learned from the best back in my world, being treated like a real princess but I never saw the outside world till my "husband" came and he revealed his true colors. I ran, and here I am.

Ace reminds me too much of his liking. And that's what really pisses me off even more.

"I grew up in a wealthy family. I had every training possible." Alice and I were living the same life, but the only thing was, we looked WAY too different.

Unless Ace is playing me now, he still thinks I'm Alice and he's dumber than the twins!

"I see, you must have had all the boys after you." Ace was good.

I did think like Alice, she had more freedom in her own home than I did. "Of course. But I never was interested in any of them. Nor were they into me. My sisters were better than I ever was to their eyes."

In truth, I had brothers who everyone adored. So, I got most attention as the youngest of being cute, but...I never had anyone look at me like a person.

"How sad for you. If it were me," He leaned in closer to me. "I would have asked for your hand long ago." He whispered.

I didn't feel my heart race nor my face heat up into a blush.

I wasn't impressed or amused that easily. "You think so? Well, I would like to really see that for real." I laughed.

"I could show you, if you show me." He said. Before I could even answer, he kissed me out of nowhere, I pushed him off me, and he looked at me in complete shock.

I pulled out my sword, his mask was knocked off his face.

But he still couldn't see mine. Everyone was gasping at me.

I looked like I could be the "evil" Alice with the red and black. But only one person would really know it's me.

"Your not Alice." Ace said sounding very shocked and in aw.

I was ready to kill, but with everyone staring at me, and thinking I could be Alice, I couldn't. Or else I'd be setting Alice up and I wanted to protect her from Ace.

So, I had no choice but to run.

I vanished without anyone seeing thanks to some bats and smoke.

I made my way out and found Alice in the woods with Eliot.

"What happened in there?!" He yelled at me.

"Keep your yaping voice down! They spotted me. I had no choice. Taken my surprise, and Ace realized I wasn't Alice. I had to run. No one could see I was Alice killing him." I explained.

"Are you alright though?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine." I told her with a sigh. "Ace really was fooled, up till he kissed me."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Keep your voices down! We need to get out of here. Back to the park. Boris will want to hear this one too. Maybe he can help me get Ace this time." I said as I started to walk.

One day, I would kill Ace Heart. If he didn't change my mind and keep me like his personal pet first!

It's unforgivable that I could have such...things...in my head and heart.

I have sworn to protect the Great Alice, with all my life, and that I will keep.

"Ally, are you sure your okay? If Ace did do something to you-"

'I'm fine Alice. He caught me off guard, as I fooled him. He was surprised it wasn't yo he was kissing. It was me." I told her. "But don't worry, I'm 100% devoted to you and protecting you and killing the four of them." I said again. Over and over I said it to her.

And understood I would never fall from my path. But what about Ace?

The End


End file.
